


Born to be wild

by dawofmorning



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-04-23 08:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14328549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawofmorning/pseuds/dawofmorning
Summary: Summary.Quinn did not lose the weight till her senioryear.  She never went to McKinley.What she had  were two good friends named Maizie and Becka who made her school years even bearable.She also had a crush on Cooper Anderson whose parents  and  little brother lived next door to Mazie. In the summer in between her sophomore and  junior year ,things started  to change. Lucy became adventuresome and confident.Thing really began to change when she met Rachel Berry.Rated  T  English  Romance  AdventureQuinn and Cooper ),  (Rachel and Quinn)  Brittany, OC’s





	1. Chapter 0ne

It’s the last day of school and Lucy is driving Maizie home.Maizie said I’m so glad that school is out for summer   
“Me too but my mom’s going to embarrass me at your mom’s dinner, in front of the only popular girl who hangs out with us.”  
Maizie said,” it’s not like we go to the same school or that she would hang out with us if my mom and her mom weren’t friends “.  
Lucy said, “Yes. But I just don’t understand why my mom wants to meet Brittany just cause she claims she’s a psychic doesn’t mean she is.”  
Then Maizie said, “ Do you know what she wants to ask her?Are you sure it is going to be embarassing”.  
“Of course she is going to embarrass me, she always does. Do we have to go this party tonight or can we skip it?”  
Maizie said, “I want to but then both our moms will be mad .Yours will ground you and mine will go on and on about how I should keep my word and how much she wanted me to be there and who knows what else .But I’ll hear about how I of should’ve been there for weeks.”  
So we have to go.  
Yes .  
Later that evening, Lucy’s mom said,”Lucy sweety come over here” and Lucy said Maizie “come with me “.  
Brittany was just telling me she can read palms, sort of.  
“Yes,”said Brittany,” I can look at someone’s palm, think about a question, and then think about some other things and then I can answer the question .”   
“So Judy ”,( Lucy’s mom) what did you want to know?”  
“Will Lucy get married “, she asked .  
Lucy’s face turned bright red. Lucy now want ed to kill her Mom then turn invisible.  
Brittaney took Lucy’s hand, looked at it for a minute and said ,” yes, Lucy will get married.”  
Then she whispered in Lucy’s ear, it may not be to a man because I see sweet lady kisses in your future.


	2. born wild and freeT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in July of 2010

Lucy and Mazie and Becca were at Mazie’s’ house getting ready for a party at the Anderson’s house.   
Becca asked” it’s been weeks now, when are you going to tell us what Britney whispered in your ear at Mazie’s Mom’s dinner party?”  
Lucy said “I’m never going to tell you what she said”.   
Becca said “it’s because she said that Cooper Anderson will marry me and not you.”  
Mazie said “you wish, we all want to marry Cooper Anderson, he is the best-looking man on the planet.”   
“My family has been neighbors with the Andersons for a long time and I’ve seen the girls, I mean Women he goes out with, they all have flawless skin, they never eat carbs or sugar and they’re all out of high school.”

“’ I have flawless skin” said Becca “and we will all be out of high school someday. When Lucy gets her nose job, she will be the prettiest girl in town.”   
Mazie said” if Cooper doesn’t appreciate us, that is his loss, he is too old for us anyway, he’s 25. There will be plenty of boys at this party. Maybe we will meet someone nice who is more appropriate for us.”  
The girls were nervous and excited as they walked to the to the Anderson house. They were met at the door by Blane Anderson, Cooper’s little brother and some of Blanes friends. Then they went to the living room where most of the guests were mostly teenage boys from Dolton. There also were teenage girls from the Crawford Day School, they didn’t know anyone but Blaine. Two boys walked over to them and introduced themselves as Wes and Trent. Mazie tried to seem cool as she asked Wes to dance but her voice sounded weird and high. She definitely sounded nervous. Wes said yes and they went to dance together. Then Trent asked Becca to dance, she said yes. She was nervous because she never danced with a boy before.  
Lucy looked around for someone to talk to. The only person she really wanted to see was Cooper and he probably wasn’t even here. Lucy does not know how to approach and talk to boys. Usually in school they either ignored or made fun of her. Someone behind her tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around finding herself looking at the dreamy eyes of Cooper Anderson.   
“Hi Lucy, it is good to see you” Said Cooper.  
Lucy said, “it’s good to see you too.”  
Cooper asked “are you having fun”?  
Lucy said “I am now that you are here.”  
“You want to dance? Lucy asked. She sounded so confident yet her heart was beating very fast and her hands were almost shaking.  
Cooper said “I have to leave in a little bit but we can dance before that.”

They went to the dance floor with the other kids.   
Lucy asked, why do you have to leave?   
Cooper said “I have to be in LA for an audition for a movie”  
Lucy said “good luck”   
A few minutes later Cooper’s phone rang. He answered the phone said” hello and said, what do you mean you can’t take me to the airport, okay I understand” then he hung up.  
Very hopeful and excited Lucy asked “do you need a ride to the airport?” Yes, said Cooper “I guess I’ll have to call a cab or something.”   
Lucy said’’ I’d be very happy to give you a ride.” He said “no I cannot ask you to do that”

Lucy said “you didn’t ask and I would really like to give you a ride”.  
Then Cooper said “if you don’t mind leaving the party I would really appreciate a ride.”


	3. Quinn got the key

Lucy felt like a completely different person when she got in the car. She felt like a completely different person since Cooper had walked into the room and touched her on the shoulder.   
Cooper said, “I really appreciate the ride. When I get back here, I will find a way to make this up to you.”  
Lucy said “that’s really not necessary Cooper.”   
Cooper said “that’s sweet, When I was your age I never would’ve left a party”.  
Lucy said “I texted my friends before we left. They’re not really happy with me.  
Cooper said “I’m sorry if I caused trouble with you and your friends”  
Lucy said” they were not happy with me before and that has nothing to do with you”  
Cooper asked “why aren’t they happy with you?”  
Lucy said “it’s a long story”.   
Cooper said” we have time.’  
Lucy said “I went to a dinner party at my friend Mazie’s house with my mom and some of my friends and some friend of the family. My friend of the family Brittany thinks she’s a psychic and she whispered something in my ear and my friends are upset I didn’t tell them what she said.’  
Cooper said” is this friend Brittany S Pierce.”?”  
Yes, said Lucy “you know her?  
Cooper said “I’m friends with her cousin and I met her a few times. I wouldn’t put much stock in what she said, because she said that even though she never met my brother she knew he was going to marry a unicorn.”  
Lucy said “A unicorn, what does that mean”?  
Cooper said” I don’t know but I don’t think my bothers is going to marry a unicorn since they don’t exist.”  
Then Cooper asked “what did Brittany say that you don’t want to tell your friends”.  
Lucy said” Brittany said that she didn’t know if I was going to marry a man or woman because she saw sweet lady kisses in my future. I think she may be right “  
Cooper said ‘Do you know that Blaine is gay “   
Lucy said “yes I do”  
Cooper said” he had some problems when he came out. Our parents were not really happy about it and he had to transfer schools. He had problems with bullys in public school but our parents are a little more accepting of him and stood by him and now he goes to a school where he is the leader of his glee club and is very popular and has a lot of friends.

 

What do you think would happen if you came out to your friends and family?” Lucy answered” I think Becca and Maisie would be fine with it. We all think Brittany is bisexual and has a crush on a girl and we don’t have a problem with that I think my mom would be upset because she wants me to marry a man and have kids. She wants grandkids that look like me and her and the rest of her family. And depending on what my husband looks like it might be okay if they look like his family too. My father will probably disown me because he’s very religious and doesn’t understand any of this. Mazie will understand why it took me a while to tell her when I eventually do.

Cooper said” I just am happy that you feel you can be honest with me”. Lucy said “I feel like you’re the only one I can be honest with”.   
Lucy and Cooper pulled up in front of the airport.   
Lucy and Cooper got out of Lucy’s car. Lucy wished him luck on his audition. Cooper said” thanks take care”  
Lucy wanted to kiss Cooper but decided it was better just to give him a hug. Then she watched while Cooper walked away with a huge smile on her face.

Reply


	4. Chapter 4

It was Saturday morning and Lucy wasn’t quite sure what she should do with herself today. She turned on the TV and there was some entertainment program saying that Amber Moore was at the premiere of her latest movie with her fiancé Cooper Anderson; the TV showed a beautiful blonde women and Cooper Anderson with his arm around her.  
Lucy couldn’t believe this! She just dropped Cooper off at the airport four months ago and she didn’t think Cooper even knew Amber Moore. Amber Moore was very famous actress and in Lucy’s opinion not a very talent one. Could Cooper already be engaged to her?  
Lucy decided to take a road trip, so she got in her car to go check out the haunted tunnel of the ghost town of Moonville, Oh. She had never been there, but she needed a little adventure today. She had to drive long way; and when she got to the town, she discovered there was a path covered in poison ivy and wild roses that led to the famous haunted Moonville tunnel. She walked on the path that was alongside the train tracks. She was not actually sure about entering the tunnel. She had heard the ghost stories and even though she knew at almost 17 she shouldn’t believe in ghosts, that didn’t stop her from being scared.   
She stood outside the tunnel and heard a beautiful voice singing. It did not sound like a ghost’s voice, it sounded like the voice of a teenage girl. She was singing:  
“Memories light the corners of my mind  
Misty water-colored memories of the way we were  
Scattered pictures of the smiles we left behind  
Smiles we gave to one another for the way we were  
Can it be that it was all so simple then  
Or has time rewritten every line  
If we had the chance to do it all again  
Tell me, would we?  
Could we?”

The song made the tunnel seem less scary and Lucy had to know who was singing in the haunted tunnel and why. She went in, even though she had heard many she heard many stories she hadn’t heard them all. Someone singing in the tunnel was not a story she was familiar with. When inside she saw a teenage girl not a ghost.  
“Why are you singing in a haunted tunnel?” Lucy asked the girl.   
The girl replied, “Because I am Rachel Berry, and I sing everywhere. I sound amazing singing in this tunnel.”  
Lucy said, “Do you know this tunnel is haunted?”   
Rachel answered, “I heard stories, but I don’t believe in ghosts. If you believe in ghosts, why are you here?  
Lucy said, “My friends decided to desert me because they all have boyfriends, and my crush seems to be engaged to another woman. So, I decided I felt like dealing with ghosts. What are you doing here beside singing beautifully?”  
Rachel answered, “I am a member of New Directions which is the Glee Club in my school. Yesterday we made our selections for the sectional competition; I should’ve gotten either the solo or the duet lead. However, the duet went to Sam and Santana and the solo went to Sunshine. The duet went to Sam and Santana because they won a duet contest and we needed to keep Sam in New Directions. My boyfriend and I voted for them and they won by two votes. I wanted to get rid of Sunshine from the day she auditioned, but we really need new members so I couldn’t do anything. I’m nice to people and they take my solos. I mentioned that having Sam and Santana sing the duet for competition was a bad idea, and then Santana said some really mean things to me. She told me that she slept with my boyfriend and even though were broken up at the time he’d still lied about it. Then I had a fight with my boyfriend, and we broke up. I lost the solo and my boyfriend.”  
Lucy said, “That sucks.”   
Suddenly Rachel got very cold and started to shiver.   
There is part of the tunnels where the temperature goes up and down. Lucy took off her coat and handed it to Rachel. Lucy had on a warm red flannel shirt with snowflakes on it and a green turtleneck underneath which would keep her warm. She said to Rachel, “You really should’ve dressed warmer. Don’t you know the tunnel temperature fluctuates from cool to cold, and when you’re going to go adventuring you should be more prepared.” Rachel snapped back, “Maybe I should have been like you and dressed like I’m going to the north pole.”  
Lucy looked at Rachel clothes and commented, “My six-year old sister called said to tell you she wants her sweater back, and my Grandma said you can keep you can keep the boots.”   
Rachel replied, “Anyone who has ever made mean comments about somebody’s clothes wants you to come up with a more original line.”  
Lucy then took a deep breath and noticed a lovely scent and said to Rachel, “You smell good.”  
Rachel replied, “You are not going to scare me by telling me you smell lavender.”  
Lucy responded, “How is telling you, ‘you smell good’ trying to scare you? I never said I smelled lavender.   
Rachel said, “You said you knew the stories. There is the one about an old woman who was walking on the tracks and got killed by an oncoming train. Now people say they smell the lavender from time to time and sometimes even see the ghost of an old woman walking across the track after they smell it.”  
Lucy said, “I never heard that story.”   
“Are you telling me you don’t smell lavender?” asked Rachel.  
“I am not sure I know what lavender smells like.” said Lucy.  
Rachel said, “If you don’t know that story what stories do you know”?  
Lucy replied, “Ballie Keeton was a tall man and was a local bully. He would go to a local tavern, get drunk, and get into fights. He would give his opponent a bear hug to subdue them, and then he would just walk away and head home. He would stop over the bridge and throw pebbles and rocks over the edge, and sometimes he would even pee over edge the of the tunnel. One day he got into a fight and he gave his opponent a big bear hug to subdue him. The bartender told him to leave tavern and some of the other men told him he should leave town or else. They followed him, beat him up, and killed him. They threw him over the edge; to this day people see his ghost throwing rocks and pebbles over the edge of the tunnel.”  
Lucy then continued, “I also heard the story of the ghost with glistening eyes and a white beard. He is wearing a long white robe and carrying a lantern. When the train comes people say they see him swinging his lantern back and forth, back and forth. The light is so bright that it would cause a glare which would make it impossible for the train engineer to see so it would cause the train to wreck.”  
The smell of lavender was getting more and more intense. Rachel heard something that sounded like it was falling over her head. She looked up and noticed that pebbles were falling and one of them almost hit her. Those were tiny but now some bigger rocks were falling. She looked at Lucy who was looking in the other direction. Lucy then said frightened, “Rachel, we have to get out of here now!”


End file.
